Photodetectors and photonic devices such as lasers or modulators are often used together in a wide variety of applications in which optical communication links may be useful. In some instances, photodetectors and photonic devices may be integrated on a single substrate. Integration may improve the performance and quality of the photodetectors and photonic devices and may decrease overall size and cost.